Modern electronic systems typically include a data storage device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), video random access memory (VRAM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), flash memory, or other conventional memory device. As these systems become more sophisticated, they require more and more memory in order to keep pace with the increasing complexity of software based applications that run on the systems. Thus, as the technology relating to memory devices has evolved, designers have tried to increase the density of the components of the memory device. For example, the electronics industry strives to decrease the size of memory cells that store the data in the memory device. This allows a larger number of memory cells to be fabricated without substantially increasing the size of the semiconductor wafer used to fabricate the memory device.
Memory devices store data in vast arrays of memory cells. Essentially, the cells are located at intersections of wordlines and bitlines (rows and columns of an array). Each cell conventionally stores a single bit of data as a logical “1” or a logical “0” and can be individually accessed or addressed. Conventionally, each cell is addressed using two multi-bit numbers. The first multi-bit number, or row address, identifies the row of the memory array in which the memory cell is located. The second multi-bit number, or column address, identifies the column of the memory array in which the desired memory cell is located. Each row address/column address combination corresponds to a single memory cell.
To access an individual memory cell, the row and column addresses are applied to inputs of row and column decoders, respectively. Conventionally, row and column decoders are fabricated using programmable logic arrays. These arrays are configured so as to select desired word and bit lines based on address signals applied to the inputs of the array. As with the array of memory cells, the decoder arrays use a portion of the surface area of the semiconductor wafer. Thus, designers also strive to reduce the surface area required for the decoder arrays.
Memory devices are fabricated using photolithographic techniques that allow semiconductor and other materials to be manipulated to form integrated circuits as is known in the art. These photolithographic techniques essentially use light that is focussed through lenses and masks to define patterns in the materials with microscopic dimensions. The equipment and techniques that are used to implement this photolithography provide a limit for the size of the circuits that can be formed with the materials. Essentially, at some point, the lithography cannot create a fine enough image with sufficient clarity to decrease the size of the elements of the circuit. In other words, there is a minimum dimension that can be achieved through conventional photolithography. This minimum dimension is referred to as the “critical dimension” (CD) or minimum “feature size” (F) of the photolithographic process. The minimum feature size imposes one constraint on the size of the components of a memory device, including the decoder array. In order to keep up with the demands for higher capacity memory devices, designers search for other ways to reduce the size of the components of the memory device, including the decoder array.
As the density requirements become higher and higher in gigabit DRAMs and beyond, it becomes more and more crucial to minimize device area. The NOR address decode circuit is one example of an architecture for row and column decoders.
Flash memory cells are one possible solution for high density memory requirements. Flash memories include a single transistor, and with high densities would have the capability of replacing hard disk drive data storage in computer systems. This would result in delicate mechanical systems being replaced by rugged, small and durable solid-state memory packages, and constitute a significant advantage in computer systems. What is required then is a flash memory with the highest possible density or smallest possible cell area.
The continuous scaling, however, poses problems even for flash memories since the single transistor in the flash memory has the same design rule limitations of conventional MOSFET technology. That is, the continuous scaling to the deep sub-micron region where channel lengths are less than 0.1 micron, 100 nm, or 1000 Å causes significant problems in the conventional transistor structures. As shown in FIG. 1, junction depths should be much less than the channel length of 1000 A, or this implies junction depths of a few hundred Angstroms. Such shallow junctions are difficult to form by conventional implantation and diffusion techniques. Extremely high levels of channel doping are required to suppress short-channel effects such as drain-induced barrier lowering; threshold voltage roll off, and sub-threshold conduction. Sub-threshold conduction is particularly problematic in MOSFET technology as it reduces the charge storage retention time on the capacitor cells. These extremely high doping levels result in increased leakage and reduced carrier mobility. Thus making the channel shorter to improve performance is negated by lower carrier mobility.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide improved flash memory densities while avoiding the deleterious effects of short-channel effects such as drain-induced barrier lowering; threshold voltage roll off, and sub-threshold conduction, increased leakage and reduced carrier mobility. At the same time charge storage retention time must be maintained.